five_nights_at_freddys73fandomcom-20200214-history
Five Nights At Freddy's: The Twisted Ones
The highly anticipated sequel to the bestselling Five Nights at Freddy's: The Silver Eyes. ''- Official Description 'Five Nights At Freddy's: The Twisted Ones 'is the second installment of the Five Nights At Freddy's Twisted Trilogy and the sequel to ''The Silver Eyes. It was written by Scott Cawthon and Kira Breed-Wrisley and released on June 26 2017, The sequel The Fourth Closet was released on June 26 2018. Official Description The highly anticipated sequel to the bestselling Five Nights at Freddy's: The Silver Eyes. It's been a year since the horrific events at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, and Charlie is just trying to move on. Even with the excitement of a new school and a fresh start, she's still haunted by nightmares of a masked murderer and four gruesome animatronic puppets. Charlie thinks her ordeal is over, but when a series of bodies are discovered near her school bearing wounds that are disturbingly familiar she finds herself drawn back into the world of her father's frightening creations. Something twisted is hunting Charlie, and this time if it finds her, it's not letting her go. Official Statements December 17th 2015 The truth is that after a while lore can become so dense that there isn't room for a story anymore. Another truth is that what makes for a good game doesn't necessarily make for a good book. Sometimes a timeline gets so full that the only way to tell a real story is have the story set in a different timeline, an alternate universe, a different location, or perhaps from a vantage point that isn't entirely what it appears to be. December 18th 2015 I wanted to talk about this a little bit to put everyone's minds at ease. I've gotten a lot of emails (even angry ones) complaining that the book doesn't match up with one or more of the games. Even some of the reviews on Amazon chastise the book for not matching the games. Something that i should have explained very early on is that the book is NOT intended to solve anything. It's not intended to be a guide for the games, or to fill in gaps. The games are what they are, and as i stated before, that story is finished. Something that i said in one of the forum threads about this, is that sometimes the lore of something can become so crowded that you can't tell an original story anymore. The games and the books should be considered to be separate continuities, even if they do share many familiar elements. So yes, the book is canon, just as the games are. That doesn't mean that they are intended to fit together like two puzzle pieces. I would actually ask anyone wanting to read the book, even if you are a devout fan of the games, to read the book for the sake of enjoying the book, and don't try to "solve" anything. The book is a re-imagining of the Five Nights at Freddy's story, and if you go into it with that mindset, I think you will really enjoiy it. :) Teasers 95-Twisted_Freddy.jpg|''Twisted Freddy'' 96-Twisted_348002.jpg|''Twisted Bonnie'' 97-Twisted_208476.jpg|''Twisted Wolf'' 100-Twisted_556993.jpg|''Twisted Foxy'' 101-TheTwistedOnes.jpg|''In Two Days....'' 102-TheTwistedOnes.jpg|''In One Day....'' Covers 9781338139303 p0 v2 s600x595.jpg|Paperback 9780606401555 p0 v2 s600x595.jpg|Hardcover 9781338221169 p0 v1 s600x595.jpg|BN Exclusive The twisted ones-zwyrodniali-pl.jpg|Polish Cover 99C2895C-6647-4697-A208-D57F7CEC8FBF-3389-00000535E401DBBB.jpg|BN Exclusive Poster Nightmare.png|Blank version of the front cover. Concept Art TwistedOnesConcepts1.jpg| TwistedOnesConcepts2.jpg| Merchandise Jpeg (1).jpg| Jpeg (3).jpg| Jpeg (4).jpg| Jpeg (2).jpg| Jpeg (5).jpg| Jpeg (6).jpg| 1436 3266 29335 FNAFTwistedOnes Stanley POP GLAM large.jpg| 1436 3266 29338 FNAFTwistedOnes Ella POP GLAM large.jpg| NewPops.jpg| 29378 FNAF TwistedOnes MM Lineup GLAM large.png| 29250 FNAF TwistedOnes MM GameStop Lineup GLAM large.png| DUKlYuiV4AAEE9t.jpg| DUKlYGRU8AA3SLi.jpg| DUKlYcLVQAAGSsv.jpg| NEW MERCH!!!.png| Trivia *Before the book's release, Barnes & Noble gave out a few early copies. *Despite Nightmare on the cover, he is not included in the book. *''The Twisted Ones'' is the first book to introduce animatronics that never appeared in any of the games, being twisted versions of Freddy, Bonnie, Foxy, and a new wolf animatronic. **Although Twisted Chica does not exist she was made into a merch for the Books and designed by Funko themselves. *** Additionally LadyFiszi confirmed she made an official Twisted Chica design, but it has yet to be shown to the public.1 *The title The Twisted Ones is written in the font named Hacked (based on the Watch Dogs game by Ubisoft).